Amistad para siempre
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: KaiMax. Cuando el amor puede terminar de una forma trágica, a veces ocurre. Y las desgracias no avisan que llegan. Yaoi.


TITULO: Amistad para siempre.

Contenido: yaoi, shonen-ai, lemon, etc.

Disclaimer: Ya saben.

Después de este último torneo, Kai Hiwatari estaba exhausto. Sentía como si el peso del mundo se desplomara sobre sus hombros, y pensaba que se merecía un descanso para dedicarse más a fondo en sus pensamientos sombríos. Como siempre, acompañaba a todo el grupo con la persistencia de siempre.

Desde que tenía recuerdo, Kai nunca fue muy comunicativo, tenía motivos profundos para no serlo, y difícilmente compartía sus ideas con alguien. Los otros, al parecer, solamente toleraban a este integrante por el simple hecho de estar allí. Por eso mantenía una distancia emocional del grupo.

Al final de la tarde, cuando todos fueron a sus habitaciones en el hotel donde estaban hospedados, quedaron en prepararse para ir a una cena organizada por Mr. Dickenson para festejar las últimas victorias que obtuvieron.

Y hacia rato que Takao, Rei y Max estaban listos, solamente esperaban a Kai que saliera de sus aposentos para ir juntos; instantes después, salió y fue caminando detrás de todos, completamente abstraído.

"Existen tantas cosas que me gustaría confiarle a alguien!"- pensaba Kai – "pero quisiera que realmente valga la pena, pues sería muy penoso confiarle algo a alguien y después ser puesto en ridículo por tal acción".

En ese momento sintió una palmadita por la espalda.

- ¿En qué te concentras tanto, Kai? – preguntó Max.

Por una fracción de segundo perdió la compostura, llegando casi a sonreír, pero rápidamente volvió a quedar serio.

- Pensaba solamente como sería bueno que regresemos a casa, Max – contestó Kai.

Max meneó la cabeza y sonrió. No había nada que pudiera hacer por este compañero.

Pero Kai a su vez quedó más pensativo que antes¿Por qué se alteró cuando Max se dirigió a él? Decidió no darle importancia al asunto.

Al llegar a la cena, quedaron impresionados con la cantidad de invitados que estaban. Una de las mesas estaba desocupada y estaba destinada al grupo. De un lado quedaron sentados Max y Takao, del otro Kai y Rei, en una punta Kenny, y en la otra punta Mr. Dickenson. Kai y Max quedaron frente a frente.

- En primer lugar – proclamó Mr. Dickenson – deseo hacer un brindis por la victoria de los Bladebreakers. Y en segundo, uno especialmente dedicado a Kai, que obtuvo el mejor puntaje en la competición individual.

Todos aclamaron a Kai, que se mantuvo impasible. Cuando abrió los ojos, fue solamente para ver a Max riendo. Otra vez sintió la misma sensación!

Fue cuando Rei gritó: Kai ahora hará un discurso!

Oh, no! Eso era lo que menos quería Kai en su vida: hacer un discurso. Pero lo presionaron y tuvo que ir frente a todos.

- Para empezar, deseo agradecer a todos que me han dado la oportunidad de participar en las competiciones, a la Asociación, por haber podido concretizar mis inscripciones – clavó los ojos en Max, pero éste no se dio cuenta – y agradezco al apoyo que me ha dado el grupo, especialmente a… Max.

Hubo muchísimos aplausos. Max, al oír su nombre quedó boquiabierto, pues no esperaba eso. Silenciosamente Kai fue a sentarse en su lugar.

- Kai, has quedado loco? – preguntó Max – por qué razón me has nombrado?

- Porque me dio la gana – contestó Kai lo más fríamente posible.

En realidad había conseguido lo que quería: llamar la atención de Max.

Max, a su vez, se sentía confundido; no era normal que Kai se importara con alguien, más aún hoy.

Después de terminada la cena, todos volvieron a sus habitaciones. Kai se acostó de cara a la pared, cuando sintió que alguien lo tocaba. Rápidamente se volteó. Era Max, que quedó sobresaltado con la brusca reacción.

- Dime una cosa, Kai. Hay algo que quisieras decirme y que no querías cuando estábamos en el salón?

- En realidad…no – tartamudeó Kai – apenas quisiera dormir por hoy.

- Bien, si es así como tú lo quieres, voy a respetar tus deseos. Y que tengas buenas noches.

- Tú también.

Buenas noches? Eso sería imposible, y lo estaba siendo cada vez más, pues iba perdiendo el control cada oportunidad que veía a Max. Personalmente lo consideraba como uno más del grupo y un excelente oponiente, pero últimamente lo consideraba como algo más.

Cómo iba a ser posible que Kai Hiwatari, el integrante más astuto y frío, fuera a perder el control ante la presencia de Max? Esto era absurdo. Estuvo pensando en los motivos para sentirse atraído por él, y rápidamente consiguió identificar: eran aquellos ojos azules, grandes, tiernos e inocentes, que hacía con que bajara la mirada cada vez que Max le hablaba y le observaba.

"Rayos! Déjate ya de pensar en eso! Sabes que nunca lo poseerás, y no te aceptará"- eran los turbios pensamientos de Kai.

Max, recostado en su habitación, pensaba. Pensaba en lo que ocurrió y no tenía idea de la acción de Kai. No desconfiaba en absoluto de sus intenciones.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano, pues sería un día libre y no querían desaprovecharlo. Querían pasear todo lo que les fuera permitido. Estaba programado ir al centro de la ciudad para dar un rodeo y volver antes del almuerzo.

Takao, Max, Rei y Kai fueron caminando lado a lado. Kenny quedó, pues quería resolver algunos detalles estratégicos.

En un momento del paseo, Kai tomo del hombro a Max, lo que hizo que los otros se les adelantaran y ellos quedaran apartados. Kai susurró a Max:

- En la próxima cuadra vamos a desviar y tomar otro camino. Iremos a una plaza que conozco, es muy bonita.

- Y para qué eso, Kai?

Cuando comenzó, Kai lo dijo casi con amabilidad pero ahora contestó con arrogancia.

- Debemos conversar.

- Sobre qué? – Max, con una ceja levantada.

- Cuando lleguemos allá lo sabrás.

- Pero es que yo quiero saberlo ahora…

- Ya te he dicho! Cuando lleguemos! Y punto final – contestó Kai casi gritando.

Max quedó asustado con esta actitud. Tan asustado, que sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de soltar el llanto. Inmediatamente Kai se percató de lo que había hecho; solamente le restaba pedirle disculpas, y eso le iba a costar el cielo y la tierra juntos.

- Sabes… Max… eh… no fue mi intención hacer eso y… quisiera que…

Kai sudaba a mares, la mitad por la vergüenza, la otra por no conseguir dominarse ante quien deseaba mucho.

- … quiero que me disculpes, no volverá a suceder nuevamente, te lo prometo.

- Está bien – contestó Max, con una expresión de alivio, y sonrió.

Por poco Kai no destruye de una vez aquello que estaba planeando. Quería de veras que Max le tuviera confianza.

Desviaron hacia la dirección señalada. Caminaban despacio, Kai mirando al suelo, Max mirando a Kai en una mezcla de curiosidad y admiración.

Hacía mucho que Max lo admiraba en todos los aspectos, pero no decía nada porque era imposible hablar con él. Lo admiraba como persona y como luchador, era impresionante como conservaba la sangre fría en todas las ocasiones. Tenía mucha estima por él, pero temía ser rechazado si le manifestaba sus sentimientos y pareceres.

- Llegamos – anunció Kai – vamos a sentarnos en aquella parte del prado, allá nadie nos molestará.

Max se acostó en el prado, Kai quedó sentado junto a él.

- De qué quieres hablarme, Kai?

- Quisiera felicitarte por el desempeño que tuviste en el Torneo Internacional, Max. Usaste estrategias muy inteligentes.

- Gracias.

- Quiero que sepas igualmente que estoy siempre dispuesto para que confíes en mí sin necesidad de disculparte por lo que piensas decirme.

- Eso me parece excelente, Kai, y yo…

Kai puso su mano sobre el pecho de Max. Éste, sobresaltado, se levantó con rapidez.

- Qué pretendes, Kai?

- Acuéstate allí y quédate como estabas.

- Kai, tu no me ordenarás nada porque…

Bruscamente empujó a Max en el suelo y le sujetó ambos brazos. Fijó sus temblorosos ojos en los de Max.

- No perderé tiempo en detalles, pero debo decirte que, si antes conseguía, hoy no soporto más vivir así…

Ahora Max comenzó a forcejear, quería librarse de cualquier forma, pero no lo consiguió porque Kai era muy fuerte.

- Suéltame, Kai! Me estás lastimando!

- Max, la verdad es que… que… siempre te quise mucho, y no quiero perderte para nada…

Al oír esto, Max quedó perplejo y sonrojado. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Kai lo deseaba? Como es eso?

- Lo único que podría contentarme, aunque sea por hoy, sería juntar mis labios con los tuyos.

Kai aflojó sus brazos y se acercó con resolución. Max estaba suficientemente confuso para reaccionar.

Y Kai lo besó. Con tantas ganas, como si estuviera torturado por sus sentimientos, queriendo saciarse con lo que, durante mucho tiempo, había sido su mayor anhelo. Lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Momentáneamente Max correspondió, pero rápidamente se apartó, con una expresión avergonzada. Las cosas estaban poniéndose malas nuevamente para Kai. Nuevamente quedó serio y callado.

- Q-qué has hecho, Kai?

- No importa.

- Importa! Me dejaste… sin palabras…

Kai levantó la vista y los fijó en Max. Parecía sonreír, mismo siguiendo confundido. También sonrió levemente, pero no tanto; por lo menos aparentaba estar todo en orden.

- Kai, no sabía como decírtelo al principio, pero ya que el momento es adecuado, te confieso que siempre sentí admiración por ti, y que pienso corresponder plenamente a tus deseos, si es que quieres confiar en mí.

- Yo… me dejas tan feliz! – Kai sonríe abiertamente, lo que fascina a Max, pues nunca le había visto así.

- Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

- Qué cosa?

- Nunca más me llevarás a otra parte sin decirme qué piensas hacer.

Ambos rieron.

En el centro de la ciudad, Takao y Rei vieron a Kai y Max aproximarse nuevamente.

- Por donde anduvieron, muchachos? – preguntó Takao.

- Por…hum… ninguna parte – contestó Kai.

- Pues, casi se pierden la función de cine, apresúrense o sino no podrán entrar más.

- Ya vamos.

Pasando por las marquesinas iluminadas el grupo llegó a la puerta. Debían entrar en la sala 6 para la siguiente película.

- Nosotros iremos a sentarnos en los sillones allá atrás – dijo Kai.

- Pero por qué? – preguntó Rei.

- Porque sí.

- Ok.

Tomando del hombro a Max, lo condujo a una de las últimas hileras disponibles. Tuvieron suerte pues en ese horario no había mucha gente.

Las luces se apagaron, y la película comenzó; todos estaban atentos, menos Kai y Max, que sentían no poder contenerse más.

Transcurridos 15 minutos del comienzo, Max puso su mano sobre Kai, y éste casi sintió desmayarse; fue bajándola cada vez más hasta dejarla sobre las piernas.

- Te gusta, verdad, Kai? – interrogó Max con una risita pícara.

- Sí… mucho… principalmente viniendo de ti…

- Y qué te parece esto? – dijo nuevamente Max, apretándolo con fuerza.

Kai soltó un Ah…! entrecortado, por muy poco no grita allí mismo.

- Sabía que te iba a gustar.

- Ven aquí, Max, hagamos una cosa…

Recostándole por el sillón, lo abrazó con ternura mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su amante.

- Sabes por qué tu me atraes, Max? Son esas tus facciones, tan tiernas y delicadas. Pareces un niño inocente, pero sé lo que guardas en tu interior…

- Kai, no me digas así que me avergüenzas.

- Avergonzarte por qué? Deberías estar feliz que alguien te ame por lo que eres.

- Y es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así.

- No soy de hablar mucho, y eso bien sabes, pero contigo no tengo por qué ser así.

- Tú me deseas por completo, Kai?

- Como nunca en toda mi vida. Mi corazón está en llamas que solamente se extinguirán por la mitad al poseerte, y la otra mitad arderá por siempre pues esa será la luz que guiará nuestros caminos juntos, y será el fuego que me mantendrá unido a ti para siempre.

- Entonces… es una amistad para siempre?

- Sí.

- Kai, si tú lo deseas… bésame.

- No iba a esperar que lo pidieras.

Esta vez Max correspondió plenamente. Permitió a Kai que lo recorriera por completo con sus labios sedientos y su respiración entrecortada. Max lo acariciaba con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando concentrarse para no olvidar nunca todo esto, feliz de saber que alguien lo quería mucho.

Al terminar la película, salieron a la calle para retomar el paseo. Rei y Takao salieron comentando alegremente la película; Kai iba con la misma expresión seria de siempre, Max iba con la vista al suelo, rojo como un tomate.

- Qué les ha parecido la película?

- Buena – respondió Kai.

- Ah, si… - susurró Rei – y díganme: sobre qué hablaba la película?

Ante esta pregunta ambos quedaron mudos. No habían prestado atención un minuto siquiera a la película.

"Ya lo imaginaba"pensó Rei, y agregó:

- Es hora de retornar por la otra calle.

El tiempo pasaba, y la atracción entre Max y Kai era cada vez más intensa. Hasta el punto que no parecían disimular ese hecho. Y eso se hizo evidente al término de una de las competiciones.

Al finalizar una competición muy reñida, Max salió victorioso una vez más. Entre la aclamación del público fue caminando en dirección a los vestidores del stadium. Allí encontró a Kai esperándole; se abrazaron y sostuvieron la mirada apasionada de siempre.

- Te desempeñaste tan bien como siempre, Max.

- Esta victoria lo dediqué a ti.

Aproximaron sus labios y, cuando estaban por besarse, Kai vio por el rabillo del ojo que alguien más estaba allí. Soltó a Max y se volteó. Era Rei, que los miraba con sorpresa.

- Entonces… entonces era eso!

- Qué dices? – gritó Kai.

- Sabía que algo andaba mal, y ahora sé por qué.

- No sé a que te refieres.

- Tú y Max! Están juntos! Y quieres que ignore eso?

- Rei, eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Ahora lo es! Eso no puede ser así.

- Puede, y lo está siendo. Y no quiero que interfieras en nuestra vida. Más te vale que te quedes en silencio, porque sé que entre tú y Takao hay algo.

- Qué? Nunca podrás comprobarlo!

- Eso es lo que piensas. Hay muchas cosas que sé sobre ti, y que no querrás que otros se enteren.

En este punto Rei calló, no podía decir más nada en defensa propia.

- Ven, Max, salgamos de aquí – murmuró Kai.

En la salida, un automóvil negro esperaba con un chofer de uniforme al volante. Kai apuntó hacia el automóvil y dijo:

- Este nos está esperando, Max.

- Adonde iremos?

- Iremos a mi casa. Debemos festejar, y una sorpresa te está esperando.

Velozmente cruzaron toda la ciudad, que en ese horario estaba saturada de gente. Hicieron varios desvíos, y entraron por una calle poco transitada, en medio de elegantes residencias y lujosas mansiones. Una de las más preciosas casas abrió un portón, y el coche entró por él.

- Kai, esto es increíble.

- Hermoso, verdad? Pertenece a mi abuelo… bajemos.

Entraron por una puerta lateral, y comenzaron a recorrer todas las habitaciones, había muchas, parecía no tener fin.

- Cuantas personas viven aquí? – preguntó Max.

- Por el momento estamos solamente nosotros. Esto es lo que mi abuelo llama de Casa de Veraneo. Y mi alcoba queda allá al fondo.

Kai abrió una de las puertas. Max quedó pasmado: las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas de lino color azul claro, había una inmensa cama en el centro, cubierto por finísimas sábanas de seda del mismo color azul, los almohadones de plumas tenían fundas de terciopelo. Arriba colgaba una gran araña de cristal, que esparcía una luz tenue, y en el aire flotaba el aroma de incienso.

- Puedes entrar, Max.

- No sin ti.

El rubio lo tomó de los brazos, con una sonrisa entre cándida y maliciosa. Ambos parecían estar en las nubes, cada roce que uno daba al otro aumentaba miles de veces la pasión que había entre ellos.

Se besaron con ardor, explorando cada nueva sensación con una mezcla de curiosidad y amor, estaban dispuestos a todo hoy, nada los iba a detener.

Este día en particular Kai solamente pensaba en una cosa, y como le dejaba feliz ese pensamiento.

Max, a su vez, estaba demostrando ser un verdadero maestro en el arte del amor, aparte de ser un excelente luchador. Sorbía de los labios de Kai como un sediento explorador se sacia de las últimas gotas de sus reservas, y fue bajando cada vez más, cubriéndolo de besos por todo el cuello y continuando por el pecho, lo que arrancaba pequeños gemidos de placer en Kai. Esto estimulaba sobremanera a Max a ser más y más atrevido.

Empezó a acariciarle todos los lugares de su cuerpo que le producían deliciosas sensaciones que le cortaban la respiración. Pequeños estremecimientos recorrían su lánguido cuerpo, ahora totalmente a merced del rubiecito.

Si antes parecía un dominador, hoy estaba completamente dominado.

- Quieres que me detenga, Kai?

- M-Max… no… por favor, no te… no te detengas…

- Verdaderamente me amas?

- Por supuesto que sí… eres lo que más… ah!… por favor… continúalo así…

A su turno Kai hizo gala de una delicadeza incomun en él. Con sus manos recorría el cuerpecito indefenso de Max, sin que este se opusiera. Estaba encantado de poseer a este pequeño ángel solamente para él, y lo disfrutaba como si tuviera miedo que en algún momento lo sacarían y se lo llevarían al cielo. Nada estaba prohibido para Kai; se amaban tanto, que quería fundirse a este muchachito de facciones angelicales, y pasarían cien años juntos y no se saciarían nunca de la satisfacción mutua que ambos experimentaban.

- Max, solamente cuando creas estar preparado… - sonrió, poniéndole una mano en la entrepierna.

- Desde antes que todo comience ya estaba preparado para todo lo que quisieras hacer.

- Entonces prepárate para la mejor noche de tu vida.

(…)

Cuando despertó. Kai fue gratamente sorprendido por la presencia de Max a su lado, que aún dormía. Parecía estar teniendo un sueño maravilloso, pues esbozaba una sonrisa. O, talvez, solamente estuviera recordando todo lo que pasaron juntos durante la noche.

Se levantó y abrió las ventanas. Afuera brillaba el sol, sería un día soberano. El cielo estaba tan azul como los ojos suplicantes de Max por la noche…

Max, que acababa de despertar, vio a Kai asomado por la ventana. Es que realmente ocurrió todo así como fue? Estaba un poco dolorido por las exigencias de Kai, pero no hubo nada que pudiera negarle. A principio le pareció algo incómodo, pero a medida que transcurría iba pasando de dolor a una sensación relajante, mezclada con felicidad y satisfacción.

- Como has despertado, mi pequeño ángel Max?

- En verdad, como si estuviera en el Paraíso…

- Estuvimos, Max… estuvimos…

- Creo que deberíamos repetirlo más veces – dijo Max, besándole el cuello – espero haber correspondido a la medida de tus deseos.

- En realidad, los has sobrepasado. Y no nos separaremos jamás.

A medida que pasaban los días y los meses, Kai y Max no podían más vivir uno sin el otro. Todos los días hacían lo posible para encontrarse y brindarse el cariño mutuo que ambos tanto apreciaban.

Salían juntos, siempre eran compañeros en las batallas y siempre se manifestaban sus deseos y ambiciones.

Pero nadie podía adivinar hasta donde iría aquello.

En el final de un torneo, salieron para conmemorarlo. Se les ocurrió ir a celebrar asistiendo a la función de cine.

Se acomodaron en los sillones más alejados y esperaron a que la película iniciara. En la oscuridad no tenían recelos de demostrar su cariño, y se tomaron de la mano.

Recordaron que fue en aquel cine, en aquellos sillones donde todo había comenzado, algunos meses atrás. Desde entonces muchas cosas agradables pasaron juntos.

A medida que pasaba la película, Max y Kai iban siendo vencidos por el sueño. Si embargo, sintieron de pronto un olor a humo…

Algo evidentemente se estaba quemando. Kai levantó la vista y notó que las cortinas estaban quemándose, las llamas se extendían alcanzando el cielorraso, que comenzaba a arder.

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta, el humo había invadido toda la sala. En medio de la agitación intentaron salir, pero las personas desesperadas trataban de salir primero. El humo comenzó a hacerse más denso, el cielorraso empezó a desprenderse por la furia de las llamas.

- Hay una puerta allá atrás! – gritó Max.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a esa puerta, intentaron abrirla, pero estaba trancada. Estaban asfixiándose, se doblaban en el suelo.

Corrieron nuevamente hasta la puerta principal cuando se desplomó el cielorraso.

Cayó con un estruendo terrible, llenando de polvo, humo y escombros la sala.

Al llegar afuera, Kai vio que todos contemplaban el incendio, consumiendo cada vez más el edificio. Los bomberos trataban de apagar el fuego, pero no parecía dar resultado.

Fue cuando notó que Max no estaba junto.

Por un segundo pensó dónde estaría, y llegó a la espantosa conclusión de que quedó dentro. Probablemente preso entre los escombros.

Hizo un intento de volver adentro, pero unas manos lo sujetaron.

- No puedes entrar allá, es muy peligroso – dijo uno de los bomberos.

- Pero… tengo que volver! Mi amigo ha quedado atrapado allá! – gritó Kai, al borde de las lágrimas.

- Lo siento, pero es imposible. Dentro de poco van a entrar los médicos, no se preocupe.

- Pero va a morir!

- Por favor, cálmese.

Tuvo que mantenerse apartado, algunos de los cristales estallaban con el calor y pedazos de la pared se desprendían.

Al bajar las llamas, los médicos entraron en el edificio; la visibilidad era muy mala, casi no podían ver hacia donde iban.

Encontraron a Max, inconsciente, tendido bajo los restos del cielorraso. Lo pusieron en una camilla y fueron a toda prisa a la ambulancia que esperaba.

Kai alcanzó a ver el rescate. Quedó tan impresionado, que no pudo decir nada, siquiera moverse de donde estaba. Mismo que se acercara, no le dejarían acompañarlo.

Un auto con chofer esperaba a Kai.

Con el rostro ceniciento, subió al automóvil

- Al hospital, ahora!

Sin pérdida de tiempo, intentaron llegar al hospital, pero debido a toda la confusión originada por el incendio, había una congestión de tránsito muy grande.

Transcurridos hora y media, finalmente consiguió llegar. Apresuradamente entró y preguntó:

- Deseo ver a un paciente.

- A quién, por favor?

- Su nombre es Max.

- Max… Max… hay uno, llamada Max Mizuhara.

- Es él!

- Sala 45, a la izquierda.

No debería, pero fue corriendo. Pasó por la ventana del cuarto donde estaba Max, y quedó consternado al ver su estado.

No estaba consciente. Las heridas más grandes estaban cubiertas con gasas, por los cuales rezumaba sangre. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, una profunda cortadura en la frente, uno de sus brazos presentaba quemaduras profundas. Tampoco su respiración era normal, respiraba con dificultad.

"Como te hiciste tanto daño, mi ángel?", pensaba Kai en silencio, "haría cualquier cosa por cambiar de lugar contigo."

No consiguió evitar dar un suspiro, y Max abrió los ojos. Oh! Aquellos ojos claros, azules como el mar, tan tiernos, seguían allí… pero parecía estar dando sus últimas chispas para finalmente…

- Kai,… eres tú?

- Soy yo. Como te sientes?

- Mal. Es un dolor tan grande…

Kai lo tomó de la mano, esa mano blanquísima que alguna vez lo recorrió por entero y que continuaba sana, y la estrechó con fuerza. Y pensar que tenían planeado una noche de éxtasis después de salir del cine! Las desgracias no avisan cuando vienen…

- Max, sé que te recuperarás.

- No es así, Kai… sé que voy a irme… no puedes hacer nada para evitar.

- Irte? No puedes dejarme, mi ángel!

Ahora Kai no pudo más contenerse, se deshizo en lágrimas.

- Reconozco cual es mi situación, Kai. Estoy muy débil, no voy… a resistir.

- Mi ángel, yo… no soportaría vivir sin ti!

- Lo siento, Kai. Pero para ir feliz, quiero que me beses… por la última vez.

"… por la última vez", pensó Kai. No podía ser verdad eso! Se le estaba escapando, justo ahora que se sentía seguro a su lado.

Se aproximó al rostro de Max, destrozado por las heridas. Lo besó tiernamente, como si quisiera darle un poco de su energía vital, para que volviera a él. No toleraba la idea de una despedida.

- Siento que es hora de irme, Kai… – dijo Max, con la respiración más pausada que antes.

- No! Por favor!

Max sonrió, y cerró sus ojos para siempre, su corazón dejó de funcionar. La mano que Kai estrechaba quedó inerte. Lágrimas de tristeza y desespero mojaban su rostro ahora relajado. Había dejado de sentir dolor.

Al día siguiente fue el entierro. Estuvieron presentes todos los miembros de la Asociación, los amigos y los parientes. Kai prefirió quedar apartado de todos, observando con tristeza la ceremonia.

Cuando todo terminó, los asistentes se alejaron. Llegó cerca de la placa resplandeciente de granito, grabado con letras doradas. Una lágrima furtiva cayó en la tierra recién depositada. Dejó una rosa blanca al pie de la tumba.

Porque sabía que, después de hoy, nunca más confiaría en los arrebatos de su corazón.

(FIN)

COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR:

>> Lo sé, este fic salió medio trágico, lo hice en un día medio malo para mi, y me descargué contra Max (jejejeje! pobre...) En fin, ojalá que aprecien y dejen opiniones. Saludos a todos los lectores.


End file.
